The Hogwarts Zone: Episode 1. The Premiere Episode
by Hermione G
Summary: The first of 6 in a new series, The Hogwarts Zone
1. Default Chapter Title

The Hogwarts Zone: Episode 1 

A/N: Ok, you're probably guessing what in the heck this is about. Well, I'll tell you. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and the TV show, The Twilight Zone. These are based on real episodes and I hope to write 6, and only 6, of these. 

Disclaimer: All of these characters except Isabelle Serling belong to JK Rowling. Isabelle belongs to me. And, Rod Serling is a real person and he belongs to himself. Only, He's dead, so he really can't belong to himself. 

*** 

You are now entering another dimension. A dimension beyond all magic. A dimension of horror. A dimension of imagination. A dimension of insanity. You have now entered………….THE HOGWARTS ZONE!" 

*** 

Hello. I'm Isabelle Serling. You probably remember my last name from somewhere. It's the same name as my grandfather, Rod Serling, creator of the Twilight Zone. Well, I too have my own series. But, unlike my grandfather, I'm a witch. 

In tonight's episode, Harry Potter becomes the first wizard to enter the Hogwarts Zone. The place is Diagon alley and the time is now. This story is based on my Grandfather's premiere episode "Where Is Everybody?" originally aired in 1959. Similar story. Different twist. So, get ready for tonight's premiere episode of The Hogwarts Zone! 

*** Harry Potter walked down the long road up to the Leaky Cauldron and sighed. It was time to get new books for the 5th year, but he felt so alone. He quietly slipped into the Leaky Cauldron on his way to Diagon Alley for a butterbeer. He pushed open the door and gasped. 

The place was completely deserted. Not a single person was in sight. Harry could hear faucets dripping, a clock ticking, and a radio playing. 

"Hello?" Harry said, "Anyone here?" 

Still, the bar stayed silent. 

"There's a paying customer here!" Harry Yelled. 

Nothing happened. The clock continued to tick, the faucet continued to drip, and the radio continued to play. He also heard the backdoor swing on it's hinges. He took out a few knuts and slapped them on the counter. He took a butterbeer and drank it. Then, he was on his way. 

"Some service" Harry muttered as he fumbled for his wand. 

He found it and touched the stone which would take him to Diagon Alley. The gateway to the Alley opened, and Harry briskly strode through. And gasped. The entire place was quiet, the wind softly blew, and there was no one in sight. He already had enough money for next years things, so he proceeded to madam malkins. 

He entered the shop, but no one was there. Needles and thread were astrewn around the shop and the sewing machines were running by themselves. 

"What's happening? Where is everyone?" Harry said. 

Harry quickly ran out of the shop and looked around. Not a single trace of any person was there, except him. 

Harry screamed. There was nothing else to do but that. 

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Yelled Harry. 

He walked around in panic, wondering where everyone was. 

"HEY, WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Harry screamed, in terror. He was alone. "There's gotta be somebody here….." Harry said. 

Suddenly, He spotted something. A figure. A HUMAN figure. In the window of Flourish and Blotts. 

"HEY!" Harry yelled, running over, "Do you know where everyone is?" 

He ran into the shop and looked around frantically. There, by the window, stood a witch in blue velvet robes. Harry ran over and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't move. Harry tapped again. 

"Hey! Can you hear me?" He said. 

He grabbed her shoulders and shook them. And to his surprise, her head fell off. It was a mannequin. 

Harry backed away slowly. He had to find a way to reach someone. He ran back through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the muggle street. He saw a phone booth. 

"THERE! I can call someone in there!" He said, gleefully. 

He ran over and started to punch in numbers. Suddenly, a voice started speaking to him 

"Hello. You have reached the operator. This telephone is currently unavailable-" 

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and ran out of the booth. It was dusk. And, soon all the city lights turned on. At the same time. A movie theater across the street started to play a movie. 

" There's gotta be someone in there!" Harry yelled, and he ran in. He ran past the snack counter, which was empty, and ran into the theater. 

"Hello? ANYONE HERE?" He yelled. 

A movie was playing, but no seats were filled. 

"Someone has to be playing the movie!" Harry yelled, and he started on his way into the film reel room. 

He entered, and that too was deserted. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Harry yelled as he ran out of the theater. He glanced to a bookshop across the street. He ran in. 

"Hello? Anyone here? " He said. 

He glanced around the shelves, looking to see if anyone was there. But, all the shelves were filled with only one book. Harry glanced closer at one copy and gasped. There, in black and white, was a title. The book was titled The Last Man on Earth by Harry Potter. 

Harry screamed louder and harder than he ever had before. Tears splashed down his cheeks. 

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled, frantically. 

He ran back into the Leaky Cauldron and spied an issue of the daily prophet. He picked it up, wiping his tears from his eyes and read the headline: HARRY POTTER: THE LAST MAN AND WIZARD ON EARTH. 

Harry cried even harder and fell to his knees, dropping the daily prophet all over the floor. 

"HELP ME!" He cried, banging his fist to the floor, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T BE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH" 

He started to hyperventilate. He kept on crying. There was nothing else to do. *** "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T BE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!" said the Harry on the screen. Professor Dumbledore shook his head in disgust. 

"We have to get him out of there. He may kill himself." Said Professor Mcgonagall. 

"What a pleasant thought!" said Professor Snape, grinning. 

The three teachers fled from the muggle TV screen. They ran into a large room where a huge silver container was, enough to fit a person in. Professor Dumbledore opened the door. 

Harry Potter sat in there, hooked up to many tubes and things. His eyes were closed, and he was twisting violently. He was banging his fist against a small glass thermometer. 

"Let's get him out of there" said Professor Mcgonagall. 

Professor Dumbledore nodded and the three Professors pulled Harry out of there and magicked him onto a stretcher. His eyes remained closed. "I think he's insane," said Professor Snape. 

"Well," Said professor Dumbledore, "Wouldn't you go insane too if you were knocked out, put into a small chamber, hooked up to wires and have no human contact for 2 weeks? We never should have agreed to test this with the ministry. Just to see what it would be like to be the last human on earth…." 

2 Students walked over and took the stretcher up to the hospital wing. The three teachers shook their heads in disgust and left the room. 

*** 

You are now being transported out of the Hogwarts Zone. Stay tuned for a new episode, featuring Hermione, coming soon! 

*** 

A/N: Did ya like it? The next one is coming soon. I still must work on it. Anyways, please review! I know most people may not understand this story, but people who watch the Twilight Zone will. And if you don't understand, I highly recommend you to rent a Twilight Zone video or DVD and see the episode, "Where Is Everybody?" It will explain this story better. Anyways, stay tuned for the next episode of………THE HOGWARTS ZONE! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Hogwarts Zone: Episode 2. Terror in Transfiguration 

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the premiere episode. Well, here's episode number 2. Again, I highly recommend you watch the tapes or DVD's of the Twilight Zone, if you don't understand these stories. Also, about the 6 episodes. I know which ones I'm doing except for the 6th, which I'm still debating on. So far, I've only told my closest friends which episodes they are, so, keep reading! If you guys have any more questions, just write them in the reviews and I'll include answers in the next authors note! And, these fics are supposed to be disturbing. The Twilight Zone is disturbing. There is sometimes violence and killing so if you can't stand that, I wouldn't read any more of the Hogwarts Zone series, cause I know at least 2 more of them are very violent. 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Isabelle Serling, who is my creation. 

*** 

"You are now entering another dimension. A dimension beyond magic. A dimension of horror. A dimension of imagination. A dimension of insanity. You have now entered..............THE HOGWARTS ZONE!" 

*** 

Hello, Isabelle Serling here. Welcome back to the Hogwarts Zone. Tonight's episode is based on my grandfather's "Terror at 20,000 Feet" aired in 1963. I shall explain more later. But for now, watch the new episode of, The Hogwarts Zone. 

*** 

Hermione Granger Shakily walked into Transfiguration class. Professor Mcgonagall met her at the door. 

"Welcome back to class, Hermione," said Professor Mcgonagall. 

"Thank you professor," Hermione said. 

"Perhaps you may take the seat by the window," Professor Mcgonagall suggested. 

"All right professor," Hermione said as she started to the back of the room on the right. 

"Are you sure you want to sit by the window?" Ron Weasley asked, very concerned. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm perfectly fine. If I wasn't, I'd still be in the hospital wing!" Hermione said, irritably. 

*** 

Isabelle Serling here, again. Here is Hermione Granger. 15 years of age, school prefect. She is recovering from a mental breakdown from too much homework and too many classes. 6 months ago was when it happened, in a class similar to this one. Everyone claimed she was insane, so she has been in the hospital wing. She claimed she saw things that weren't there. She said she heard people talk to her which weren't visible. Was she insane? Or had she already been living in the Hogwarts Zone........ 

*** 

Hermione sat by the window in class. A storm was coming up and the wind blew violently and rain splattered. Hermione starts to hyperventilate. She closes her eyes and then opens them again. Her skin goes pale and tiny droplets of sweat appear on her forehead. She looks out the window. 

There, on the ground, next to the castle was a figure. It was hard to tell what it was because the weather was so thick. It took a human shape, though. Hermione squinted to look through the glass. She noticed that it was digging. Digging under the school to come in. She raised her hand. 

"Yes, Hermione?" Asked professor Mcgonagall. "Professor, there's something out there," said Hermione, shakily. 

As soon as Hermione uttered those words, the figure disappeared. 

"Hermione, there's a huge storm coming," said Professor Mcgonagall, "Let me shut the window and close the window shade". 

She did so, and Hermione's attention went back to her classes. But, she just had to see what was behind the shade. She just HAD to. So, she took a deep breath and pulled back the shade. And there. There was someone pressed against the windowpane. It was Lord Voldemort. And he was looking straight at her. 

Hermione held in a scream, and tapped Ron on the shoulder. 

"What?" Ron whispered. 

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered, "It was you know who! He's trying to get into the castle!" 

Ron looked at her strangely and went back to his studies. 

Hermione wondered what to do. She looked back out the window. The hole Voldemort was digging was becoming deeper and deeper. Hermione started to wring her hands, wondering what to do. She tapped Ron again. 

"WHAT?" Said Ron, half yelling. 

"All I want you to do is look. Look outside and tell me if you see him," Hermione pleaded. 

"Oh, all right..." Ron said as he looked out the window. Nothing was there. Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy and goes back to work. 

"Ron, I know you think I'm still crazy but I'm not! I know what I saw!" said Hermione, Desperately. 

"Listen, Hermione, I......um.......are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked. 

"I'm NOT crazy!" said Hermione 

Ron went back to his studies and Hermione looked out the window again and gasped. She saw light coming from under the school. And Voldemort close to getting inside. He saw her and grinned. And went back to digging. It was only a couple more feet till..... 

Hermione tapped Ron again. 

"You're really getting on my nerves, Hermione," said Ron, "What do you want now? You're starting to scare me, seeing things that no one else can see." 

"I'm telling you! He's there!" Cried Hermione. 

"Yeah, whatever you say, Hermione," said Ron, looking at her strangely. 

"Ron, don't look at me like that! It's the truth, I tell you! The truth! I'm NOT crazy!" said Hermione, in a panicky voice. 

"Hermione, I don't know what to think" said Ron, tiredly. 

He went back to work and Hermione couldn't stop looking outside. Voldemort was only about 1 more foot between outside and inside the school..... 

Hermione tapped Ron again. 

"HERMIONE! Will you just leave me alone?" Ron said, quite angry. 

"Ron, I just want you to do one thing. I want you to tell Professor Mcgonagall that something's out there. She'll believe you!" said Hermione. 

"But-" Ron started to say. 

"Just go!" said Hermione. 

Ron reluctantly got up and walked over to Professor Mcgonagall. Soon, they both came back. 

"Hermione, I'm not sure you were ready to leave the hospital wing," said Professor Mcgonagall. 

"I'm NOT crazy!" yelled Hermione. 

"Whatever you say, dear," said Professor Mcgonagall. She walked away giving Hermione a weird look, such as Ron did. 

Hermione turned back to the window, as there was nothing else to do. She pressed her face to the glass and saw Voldemort's right leg swing into the hole and into the castle, and then his left. He was gently lowering himself in. Hermione started to fidget. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she grasped her wand. 

"Hermione! What are you doing?" said Ron. 

"Well, since no one will listen to me, I'll get rid of him myself!" Hermione said, proudly. And she opened the window. 

Wind howled into the room and everyone's papers scattered. Rain fell in droplets the size of half-dollars and blew into the room. It splattered on the floor. Hermione walked over to the window, and pointed her wand at Lord Voldemort. Everyone started to scream. 

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Screamed Professor Mcgonagall. 

"Hermione! Get away from there!" Yelled Ron. 

But Hermione ignored them both. A jet of green light came out the end of Hermione's wand. But, a red light came into the castle and smoke filled the room. Hermione let out a scream of terror and tried to run. When the smoke cleared, Hermione was on the floor, still and unconscious. 

*** 

A bushy brown-haired girl lay in a bed in the hospital wing. Ron and Harry stood by her bedside in concern. The girl started to murmur to herself in her sleep. 

"He's here.........he's come to get us all..........it happened..........he was there.......he wants us all dead........" murmured Hermione. 

Ron and Harry looked quite startled and shocked. Professor Mcgonagall lay a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"It's best if you leave Miss Granger in peace," said Professor Mcgonagall. 

The boys nodded and left. 

Professor Mcgonagall started to leave the hospital wing when Professor Dumbledore walked up to her. 

"Minerva," He said, "may I show you something?" 

"Of course, Albus," She replied. 

He took her outside, right outside near the transfiguration classroom. Where the window was. He pointed down. 

There stood a sight Professor Mcgonagall would never forget. It was a hole, the size to fit a man in, buried under the castle. Professor Mcgonagall looked into the hole and through it, she could see one of the many halls of Hogwarts. The hole was big enough to fit through and end up in the school. 

"I just don't understand how it could happen, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore, "It couldn't have happened." 

Or could it? 

THE END............. 

*** 

A/N: So, was it ok? I know it was kinda disturbing. I'm still deciding which story I should do for my next episode. I'm going to do both, but I have to decide who comes first. Ron or Nearly Headless Nick........hmmmmmm......such a decision. Well, I'm leaving for now, but I'll be back! With a new episode of.........THE HOGWARTS ZONE. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Saint of Evil 

A/N: Ok, everyone. I FINALLY got around to writing the third one! Not much violence in this one. Just a lot of religious stuff. Or, at least I think so. Once again, this is based on a Twilight Zone episode, but I changed it more around this time. There is more Harry Potter than Twilight Zone this time because I only liked the original story that the Twilight Zone used for the episode. So, if you see the episode and say it's totally different from this, You're right. However, there are some things that are alike. I won't say anymore though. So, after I write my little disclaimer, I'll turn this over to Isabelle. 

Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling except Isabelle Serling, Who is my idea. 

*** 

"You are now entering another dimension. A dimension beyond magic. A dimension of horror. A dimension of imagination. A dimension of insanity. You have now entered. . . THE HOGWARTS ZONE!" 

*** 

Hello. Isabelle Serling here. Tonight's episode has to do with good and evil, right and wrong, and true and false. It's about believing, and insanity. Tonight, Ron Weasley faces a problem that he will never forget, as he journeys to one of the deepest and darkest corners of The Hogwarts Zone. And now, I shall turn the story over to Ron. 

*** 

Ron: The tale I'm about to tell was an unforgettable experience that most people would never believe. It happened right after the war, the one where Voldemort tried to rise to power, soon after my 7th year at Hogwarts. I was taking a walk around the English countryside......... 

*** 

It started to rain harder and harder as Ron trudged up to the castle. It had been five years since he had graduated. Five years after the war, and five years since Harry was killed after he himself killed Voldemort in that terrible war, of the wizarding world, that is. But now, evil did not exist. And life was peaceful once again. 

Ron walked up to the huge door into the castle and knocked hard. It was summer, so the school wouldn't be in session. But still, the weather was horrible. 

The door opened and there stood Professor Snape. He still looked evil and greasy, but he looked serious, too. 

"What do you want, Weasley?" Snape drawled. 

"Please professor," Ron said, " the weather is horrible and I need a place to-" 

But he was cut off. 

"You can't stay here, Weasley. Due to-" Professor Snape started to say. 

"But I'm a former student! You must-" Ron protested. 

"All right!" said Professor Snape as he made room for Ron to enter. 

The place looked depressing. No, more like dark, damp, and dreary. Ron started walking to Gryffindor tower when something made him stop. 

"AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Something was howling. It didn't sound like a dog, or a wolf, or a werewolf, for that matter. It didn't sound. . . normal. 

" Did you hear that?" Ron asked. 

"Merely the wind," Professor Snape replied, "Come. You must see Professor Dumbledore. Now." 

Snape took Ron to Dumbledore's office. The howling started up again. 

Hello Mr. Weasley," Said Dumbledore, "you may stay here for tonight, but in the morning you must leave at once! No questions!" 

Ron was so dizzy and tired that he barely inclined his head. He started for the door, bumping into things as he walked. He made it to the dungeons, but then collapsed on the floor. The rest of the teachers came over to examine him, and they decided to leave him. And let him rest. 

*** 

When Ron woke up a few hours later, he was alone. He got to his feet, and began to walk again. But, he heard the howling. Louder than he had heard before. He ran towards the sound, and it stopped in front of a dungeon which looked much like a prison cell. There was a door, with bars at the top middle. A long staff lay across it, like a lock. There was something locked in the dungeon. Ron walked closer, and an arm reached between the bars and to his neck. 

"Help me!" a man screamed, " Help me, please!" 

Ron backed away to take a good look. A man, around his height, stood at the bars from the inside of the cell. He had black hair and a black beard. He had raggedy clothes and his hair had grown long. It looked like he hadn't had a bath in ages. 

"Help me!" the man cried, again. 

"Why are you locked up? What did you do?" asked Ron. 

"I'm innocent!" The man, cried, "I was just walking into Hogsmeade one day when all the teachers of Hogwarts came walking towards me! I never did anything wrong! All I did that day was give my wife a kiss before I took a walk into town! Is kissing a crime? The teachers came, and caught me! They took me back to this school and locked me up and I haven't seen a soul that isn't a teacher since!" 

"Perhaps I can speak to Professor Dumbledore," said Ron. 

"NO!" the man cried, " No! you cannot! He's the most insane one of them all! They're all insane, of course, but he's their leader! They're kidnapping innocent people!" 

"Was that you howling?" asked Ron. 

"YES!" screamed the man, "Please, you must get me out of here!" 

"RON WEASLEY!" said yet another voice. 

Professor Dumbledore walked up and pulled him away from the cell. 

"Stay away from there," said Dumbledore. 

"Sir, you have a man trapped there!" said Ron. 

"That is no man," said Dumbledore. 

Ron almost wanted to laugh as Dumbledore dragged him to a room and closed the door. 

"Professor, I think you have been seeing things! I know you have gotten into quite an old age," said Ron. 

"Ron, I have only told half the truth. I haven't told the whole truth," Said Dumbledore. 

"Stop spreading lies, professor. You have an innocent man there," said Ron. 

"IT IS NO LIE!" Yelled Professor Dumbledore, "IT IS THE TRUTH! WHAT IS DOWN THERE IS NO MAN, BUT VOLDEMORT HIMSELF!" 

Ron almost broke out laughing. 

"Professor, Harry Potter killed Voldemort five years ago. The world is peaceful now," said Ron, "Oh and by the way, how long has this Howling been going on?" 

" Five long years," Said Professor Dumbledore, "Harry Potter did not kill Voldemort! He merely hurt him! Voldemort wandered into Hogsmeade one day after Harry was killed and the war ended. Hogsmeade was the only place not affected by evil or war, so Voldemort had to put a stop to that! He wandered in, and the teachers and I caught him." 

"How did you know it was him?" Ron asked. 

"Wherever there is evil, he is there. Wherever there is trouble, he'll be there. Wherever there is chaos, he'll be there! Sometimes he is only a face in the crowd. On that day, however, a fire had broke into Honeydukes, killing the owner. We knew Voldemort had to be there." Said Dumbledore. 

"How would you know?" Ron asked. 

"How do you think wars start? Or economy clashes? Or death by an unworthy cause? It is all evil, and in this case, it is Voldemort. Why do you think life has been so peaceful and prosperous for five years? Because there is no evil terrorizing the world!" replied Dumbledore. 

"So," said Ron, "you're basically saying Voldemort is like the devil or something?" 

"That's precisely what I'm saying!" said Dumbledore, "He is! We must keep him locked up or horrible things will happen in the world!" 

"But how do you keep him in?" asked Ron. 

"With the staff of good and truth!" said Dumbledore, "He cannot get past it for he is pure evil. It is the only thing that he cannot pass. Now, you must go back to your room. You mustn't be going around the castle at night!" 

Ron bid Dumbledore good night, and left. Was Dumbledore telling the truth? After all, he was pretty old. He could just be losing his memory. Ron took a detour back to the cells. 

"What did he say?" asked the man. 

"Oh, it was hilarious!" said Ron, stifling a laugh, "He said Voldemort was the devil! And that you were Voldemort!" 

"Oh, they're all against me!" Cried the man, "I never did a thing! Now, please help me get out-" 

"WEASLEY!" said, yet another voice. 

Severus Snape came towards Ron and pulled him away. 

"Professor Dumbledore said you may have possibly been rerouted from your room," said Snape. 

Snape took Ron into a Room with a keyhole. He took a key out of his pocket and when they both entered the room, Snape locked the door. 

"Why are you locking the door?" asked Ron. 

"For your own good," Said Snape. He slipped the long necklace that held the key at the end over his head and sat down. He soon fell asleep. 

*** 

Hours later, Ron was bored out of his mind. He had been watching Snape sleep and was about to fall asleep himself, but he couldn't. He had to do something. 

He slipped the keys off of Snape's neck VERY carefully. He had to make sure Snape would not awake. Ron grabbed his coat and started for the door. He put the key in, turned it, and the door swung open. He proceeded to the cells. 

"Oh good! You have returned! Now, please! Let me out!" Said the man. 

"Well," said Ron, "It's only this staff type thing over the door. Even you can remove it." 

"Don't talk!" said the man, " Just, please remove it! I'm begging you!" 

Ron debated over this for a moment. Then, his hands slid up to the staff. He grasped it, and pulled it to the ground. The door swung open and the man walked out. 

"Here," said Ron, handing the man his coat, "take it. You'll freeze out-" 

But he was cut off. The man had taken a wand out of his pocket and froze Ron. The man started to change. Deep green robes replaced the shabby ones, and sleek black hair replaced the shaggy. The man grinned evilly and turned to Ron. There was no mistaking it. It was Voldemort. From the background, Ron could hear the teachers scream and Voldemort laugh hysterically. And within a gust of smoke, he was gone. Professor Dumbledore ran over to Ron and unfroze him. Ron dropped to the ground, pretty much lifeless. But, he still looked up at his old headmaster. 

"I'm.........sorry, sir," said Ron, gasping for breath, "I didn't believe you." 

"It's all right, Ron. No one does. I just want you to know what evil you have now set on the world........." Professor Dumbledore trailed off........ 

*** 

Ron: It took me another five years to catch him! I had to go around the world again! He caused another war, the starvation of Hogsmeade, and the invasion of Gringotts, but...... 

::he points to a door with a staff over it:: 

Ron: But I caught him! I have trapped the evil I released! Now............. 

::he turns to Hermione, who stands beside him. She has listened to the entire story:: 

Ron: Now you know why it is so important that he stays locked up! You may hear some howling, but it won't matter. I must make arrangements to send him back to professor Dumbledore immediately! 

::Ron leaves and the howling starts. Hermione starts to the door. She moves the staff................:: 

::Everything goes black and a loud scream is heard. a woman's scream..................:: 

THE END.......... 

*** 

A/N: So, did ya like it? Kinda weird, huh? I would give you a preview for my next fic.......but I'm not sure which one I'm writing next. I've narrowed it down to two, and it's getting to be a decision. Oh well, I know one person I can ask (Yes, I'm talking to you,.......YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. RPG god and 10th kingdom watcher!!). But, as quoted from the episode, The Howling Man, "You can catch the devil, but you can't keep him locked up". If you haven't guessed, this is based on the Howling Man. So, u can rent that and see the original story. Farewell till the next insane episode of........THE HOGWARTS ZONE! 


End file.
